pretty_cure_rewrite_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure Hopeful Stars GoGo
Pretty Cure Hopeful Stars GoGo is a sequel to Pretty Cure Hopeful Stars. It introduces a new Cure: Cure Sunlight. It's name stays the same in the English Dub. And in Glitter Force, it's called Glitter Force Butterfly Style 2.0. Summary It's been a year since Nozomi and the girls defeated the Mothraiders. Now they are living their normal lives. Although, Masuko Mika is still jealous of the Cures' friendship, and she wants friends so badly. Suddenly, a evil threat was out to destroy both Earth and the Palmier Kingdom. After eventually finding out the Cures' identifies, she meets her new fairy partner: Mintgreen, earns her transformation device: The Sunlight Pad, and becomes the Pretty Cure of Trust: Cure Sunlight! Characters Pretty Cure Yumehara Nozomi/Cure Dream (Nicole Olivera in the English Dub) Nozomi is the 15-year-old (later 16) main protagonist who is currently the student council vice president of L'Ecole des Cinq Lumieres. She is very good at sports and studies, and is now being a true leader. Her alter ego is Cure Dream, the Cure of Hope whose theme color is pink and she has powers related to starlight. Natsuki Rin/Cure Rouge (Rena Naderson in the English Dub) Rin is a 15-year-old (later 16) girl who is Nozomi's childhood best friend. She is still into sports, but now has a passion for fashion. Her alter ego is Cure Rouge, the Cure of Passion whose theme color is red and she has powers related to fire. Kasugano Urara/Cure Lemonade (Melody Love in the English Dub) Urara is a 14-year-old (later 15) girl who is now a famous idol singer. She was lonely without friends, until she met the Cures. Her alter ego is Cure Lemonade, the Cure of Effervescence whose theme color is yellow and she has powers related to air. Akimoto Komachi/Cure Mint (Claire Aubrey in the English Dub) Komachi is a 16-year-old (later 17) girl who is in her fourth year at L'Ecole des Cinq Lumieres. She is an official author and writer, and loves to help out at her family's store. Her alter ego is Cure Mint, the Cure of Tranquility whose theme color is green and she has powers related to plants. Minazuki Karen/Cure Aqua (Karen Simone in the English Dub) Karen is a 16-year-old (later 17) girl who is still the student council president of L'Ecole des Cinq Lumieres. She is now able to tell others about her feelings. Her alter ego is Cure Aqua, the Cure of Intelligence whose theme color is blue and she has powers related to water. Mimino Kurumi/Cure Lavender (Kimberly Rosewood in the English Dub) Kurumi is a 14-year-old (later 15) girl who is the princess of Palmier Kingdom as "Princess Gummy". She is less strict and serious, and is the mother figure of the group. Her alter ego is Cure Lavender, the Cure of Prayers whose theme color is purple and she has powers related to flowers and darkness. Masuko Mika/Cure Sunlight (Mika Martinson in the English Dub) Mika is a 15-year-old (later 16) girl who is the new member of the team. She is a huge fan of Pretty Cure, and wishes to become one. Her wish came true when she meets Mintgreen. She is very outgoing and will do anything for a story. Her sister, Masuko Miyo (Marilyn Martinson in the English Dub), is a famous reporter. She wishes to become a reporter when she grows up. Her alter ego is Cure Sunlight, the Cure of Trust whose theme color is white and she has powers related to the sun and stars. Mascots Coco: One of the princes of the Palmier Kingdom, and Kurumi's brother. His human alias is Kokoka Koji (Chris Cromwell in the English Dub). Natts (Nuts in the English Dub): One of the princes of the Palmier Kingdom. His human alias is Mr. Natsu (Neil Ferguson in the English Dub). Milk: Kurumi's fairy partner. Her human alias is Mimino Rose (Molly Rosewood in the English Dub), who acts as her twin sister. She appears to like Rin more than sisters. Syrup: A new fairy that debuted in the mid-series. His human alias is Shiloh Amai (Simon Adams in the English Dub). He appears to have a crush on Urara. Four Rulers: Rulers of the Palmier Kingdom. They are King Donuts, Queen Baravois, Princess Crepe and King Montblanc. Mintgreen: Mika's fairy partner. Her human alias is Hayashi Ruki (Rina Daniels in the English Dub). Category:Sequels